(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly device for a computer case and outer cover, and more particularly to an outer cover that effects an electrical connection when assembled on a host case, and when the outer cover is separated from the host case, the electrical connection is disconnected, thereby eliminating the practice and fault of having to assemble or disassemble two connection ports of a prior art flexible flat cable to or from a circuit daughter board of the outer cover and a circuit motherboard within the host case.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A circuit daughter board embedded within a holding space of an outer cover and a circuit motherboard interior of a host case or server case of prior art are both electrically connected by means of a flexible flat cable, whereby two connection ports of two ends of the flexible flat cable respectively connect to a connection port of the circuit daughter board and a connection port of the circuit motherboard, thereby enabling signals processed by the circuit motherboard to be transmitted to the circuit daughter board for use thereby using the flexible flat cable. Taiwan new model patent M254055 discloses a classical structure of a flexible flat cable, wherein, when connecting ports at two ends of the flexible flat cable are respectively connected to a daughter and mother circuit boards, and more particularly when an outer cover is assembled to a host case, there is the likelihood that the flexible flat cable becomes twisted or overlaps within the interior holding space of the host case. Moreover, the relatively high temperature of the holding space easily causes hardening and degeneration of the flat cable after being disposed for a long period of time under such relatively high temperature conditions, which results in a short circuit or broken circuit, and the further possible loss of effectiveness of a display unit on a surface of the outer cover or a control switch. The flexible flat cable also occupies internal space of the host case, and, moreover, makes contact and attaches to electronic components on circuit boards, thereby producing an increase in temperature at contact surfaces, which easily damages the electronic components (such as chips, memory or CPU).
When disassembling the outer cover from the host case, a user must further disassemble the connecting ports at the two ends of the flexible flat cable from the circuit motherboard and the circuit daughter board. Moreover, prior to assembling the outer cover to the host case, the user must first respectively connect the two end connecting ports of the flexible flat cable to the circuit motherboard and the circuit daughter board. Hence, such a configuration increases operational man-hours when assembling or disassembling the outer cover to or from the host case, and affects conductive reliability of the electrical connection of the connecting ports connected to the circuit motherboard and the circuit daughter board. Moreover, infirm connection of connecting terminals or poor contact with the connecting terminals produces poor signal transmission or loss in effectiveness.
Hence, subject of the present invention is to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to invent an assembly device that eliminates the need for a flexible flat cable when assembling an outer cover to a host computer case.